Nicktoons Story (RockoandSailorMoonRockz)
Kevin Raynolds.png Cast *Woody - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Buzz Lightyear - Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Mr. Potato Head - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Slinky Dog - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *Rex - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Hamm - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Bo Peep - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Sarge - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Sarge's Soldiers - Bloat, Peach, Gurgle, Bubbles, Deb and Jacques (Finding Nemo) *Andy Davis - Young Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Mrs. Davis - Cinderella *Molly Davis - Boo (Monsters, Inc) *Sid - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Hannah - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Scud - Three Headed Dog (Harry Potter) *RC - Komodo Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Lenny - Spongebob Squarepants *Snake - CatDog *Robot - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Etch - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) *Mr. Spell - Yam Roll *Mr. Shark - Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Rocky Gibraltar - Kevin (Supernoobs) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Nahal, Tala and Nazboo (Shimmer and Shine) *Troll Dolls - Shimmer and Shine *Combat Carl - Herb (3 Amigonauts) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Ratboy Genius Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Ratboy Genius *Janie/Pterodactyl - Himari/Cure Custard (KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode)/Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Baby Face - Seven (Little Charmers) *Legs - Miss Moon *Hand-in-the-Box - X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Roller Bob - Johnny Test *Frog - Garfield *Jingle Joe - Rusty Rivets *Ducky - Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Rockmobile - Starcruiser (Atomic Betty) *Walking Car - Chunk (The ZhuZhus) *Burned Rag Doll - Suki (ToonMarty) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - UD (Chuck's Choice) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong *Sally - Rikka/Cure Diamond (Doki Doki Pretty Cure) Gallery NEW Rocko.jpg|Rocko as Woody Tuxedo-mask-darien-sailor-moon-6.65.jpg|Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Buzz Lightyear Ed-bighead-rockos-modern-life-67.1.jpg|Ed Bighead as Mr. Potato Head Serena Tsukino-0.jpg|Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Bo Peep Scenes * Nicktoons Story part 1 - "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Opening) * Nicktoons Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Nicktoons Story part 3 - "Beyond The Sea" * Nicktoons Story part 4 - Tuxedo Mask the Space Ranger * Nicktoons Story part 5 - "Strange Things" * Nicktoons Story part 6 - Rocko and Tuxedo Mask Fight/Sid (Nelson Muntz) * Nicktoons Story part 7 - Who will Andy (Young Ben Tennyson) Pick? * Nicktoons Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Nicktoons Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Nicktoons Story part 10 - Tuxedo Mask meets the Ratboy Genius Characters * Nicktoons Story part 11 - At Sid's (Nelson Muntz's) House * Nicktoons Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Nelson Muntz) * Nicktoons Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Nicktoons Story part 14 - Tuxedo Mask's Wing Bandage * Nicktoons Story part 15 - Sid's (Nelson Muntz's) Window to Andy's (Young Ben Tennyson's) Window * Nicktoons Story part 16 - The Big One * Nicktoons Story part 17 - Tuxedo Mask', I Can't Do This Without You' * Nicktoons Story part 18 - Rocko Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * Nicktoons Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Nicktoons Story part 20 - The Chase * Nicktoons Stroy part 21 - Rocket Power * Nicktoons Story part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Young Ben Tennysons) House * Nicktoons Story part 23 - End Credits Category:Toy Story Movies Category:RockoandSailorMoonRockz Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs